custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Miscris
Miscris is a Ga-Matoran travelling in couple with Jevla as they are hunting down Evil throughout the world. She's sharing her body with a split-personality implanted in her by Iyre and Scroxx known as the Demongunner. History Creation and Mata Nui A long time ago, the Great Beings modeled the Matorans to be the primary residents of the Matoran Universe. As such, Miscris, along with all Matorans, was born from a Protodermis pool roughly 100 000 years ago, and she thereafter participated in the construction of the Great Spirit Mata Nui's body. After that, she didn't go to Metru-Nui, but instead went with some Matorans on an Unnamed Island of the Northern Hemisphere of Aqua Magna. Villager's life Along with her little group, Miscris created a village on a rocky island North of the future Mata Nui's island. There, they created a little utopia for a village, living in (almost) perfect harmony with the Rahi, the sea, and the earth. In that village, Miscris had two great friends who often fought for her affection : a Le-Matoran called Jevla, who was the woodcutter, and a Ta-Matoran named Curtis, who was the smith. Miscris was guard for her village for roughly 3 000 years when a series of horrific events decimated the population of the village. Only she, Jevla and a handful of other villagers escaped the island on nothing more than a stack of planks, leaving a half-crazed Curtis on the shores. The fact that she abandoned him there to his death haunted Miscris for many years after that betrayal. Explorator Due to her natural aptitude in water, Miscris was a fundamental part of the surviving "crew". They lived out of fishing for weeks until they docked in the gigantic city named Metru-Nui. There, Miscris followed her heart and separated herself from her fellow Island's inhabitants, preferring to go explore the uncharted lands and seas of Aqua Magna along with the Exploratory Guild based there. During one of those exploratory mission on sea, she got captured by one of the League of Six Kingdoms' fleets, led by Ehlek. Enslavement Before the League was cast down, enslavement was a common prisoner's fate, and that is exactly what happened to Miscris. Because of her strong will and stubborn attitude, Lord Ehlek cast her down to the only place where she'd find her place ; Miscris was sent to the torture pit. Broken in soul, tortured in body, Miscris became the plaything of wicked Ehlek for many years, and he delightfully inflicted many long and painful sessions of agonizing torture on her. Ehlek, thinking he had her mind finally snapped like a twig, tired of her and threw her in a Rahi pen, in his personal zoo. Miscris lived like an animal for years, seemingly gone back to a savage state, but unbroken in spirit, she promised herself vengeance. Salvation came to her in the form of a war, being fought on the League's own domain ; the Brotherhood of Makuta attacked the League, having proofs that they wanted to overthrow the Great Spirit himself. During the confusion, Miscris managed to seize weapons from the distracted guards and kill those who locked her away and sealed her fate as Ehlek's plaything. The Lord himself, however, was nowhere to be found on his domain. Miscris slipt away as the Brotherhood invested the estate, finally free. Lost in a strange land, with no help in sight, Miscris actually thought she was going to die of starvation until she reached the Port of Stuckborn's Respite and met with the Captain, a greedy but good-hearted Skakdi Pirate seeing inside her soul great pain and great strength. He made a deal with her ; was she to become one of his crewmember for 25 years, he'd do his best to bring her himself to her friend Jevla, which they previously vastly discussed. Unbeknownst to her, Jevla actually thwarted the Captain's pirate raids more time than one, him being a notorious Corsair for account of the Shadowed One. Pirate Crewmember For years, Miscris did what pirates do best on seas or on lands ; with her mates and the Captain, she attacked ships, raided their loot, spend it, and then attacked ships again, and with a cold effectiveness. Due to her unquestionable loyalty due to his promise, she quickly rose up in rank, and by the sixteenth year, she had become the First Mate of the Captain's Crew. On one of the raid of that year, however, they were met with stiff resistance from a Dark Hunters' cargo containing experimental technology, which all of the ship's mates used to augment their weapons and armors' efficiency. Even Miscris helped herself to build a Plasma Energy capacitor on her Kanoka Disk Launcher, making it a death-dealing horror. The Dark Hunters' reprieve was swift ; they sent one of their "rising star" commander on sea, the Le-Matoran Jevla, intercept the ship, retrieve the cargo and capture all onboard. When Jevla met Miscris again, (even thought she was visibly thrilled and happy to see him) he controlled his emotions and made a plan to get both of them off this mess, because he could not let Miscris rot in the Shadowed One's dungeons. He secretly sabotaged his own ship, evacuated the Captain's, and then boarded it with Miscris and sailed away, ensuring a lasting hatred for both of them from both the Captain's Crew and the Dark Hunters. By the time the Dark Hunters retrieved both stranded crews, the couple's trail had been long cold. It was apparently during this disappearance that the both of them confessed their love and began their relationship, and became inseparable since then. Reign of Shadow Much later on, the couple was seen on Daxia, training to become Order of Mata Nui's Members. Before the end of their training, they were overwhelmed by the powerful energies Makuta Teridax, now in almost total control of the Universe, used against the Order's base and barely survived the destruction. On the run, they managed to lose the Makutas, and formed a little resistance of their own on the Unnamed Island up North, an island the Makutas thought was cursed (and for good reasons). The Battle for Bara Magna When the time had came, and the call was sent, Miscris and Jevla stood ready for everything. When Spherus Magna was made whole again, The couple's resistance went to fight and besieged the Skrall armies, and by miracle, they succeeded when the Skrall saw the fall of their dark master. They saw the death of the Great Spirit, and thought greatly of him afterward, and remembered him forever. Junctus Prime After the battle, Miscris and Jevla began rebuilding the Universe around them. Firstly helping the wounded and the civilians building their homes back. After some time, they ignored summons from the higher authorities of the Order of Mata Nui, and albeit not considered renegade by then, they were kept under some unseen high surveillance. They afterward began to slowly wander toward Mata Nui's resting place, helping people and battling evil where they found it. After some time, they ignored summons from the higher authorities of the Order of Mata Nui, and albeit not considered renegade by then, they were kept under some unseen high surveillance. When they finally reached it, they saw a group of Toa, trying to warn the populace of a "Northern Evil"'s arrival. Thought their motives were clear and pure, the most of the crowd began dissipating with obvious anger. However, some Matorans stood up, and followed them, including Miscris and Jevla. The Toa, that were named Junctus, told them that their first objective was to build a fortress in the Northern Passage, to block the Skrall, which according to one of the Great Spirit's visions would be the source of the rebirth of Evil, that retreated in the Northern Plateau. With the help of some 8000 other Matoran, Miscris and Jevla helped build a splendid citadel up north by 43 A.G.S.F.(After the Great Spirit's Fall) named Junctus Prime, where they kept the barbaric descendants of the Skralls (who renamed themselves Outriders and founded several unique tribes) blocked in the North, so that they couldn't take their ceaseless intertribal fighting to the defenseless South, providing peace for more than two centuries over most of the known world. The War in the North and Death Trouble began brewing back in the Northern Plateau by 255 A.G.S.F., when a particularly cunning Outrider Warlord named Skilliox began unifying the tribes of barbarians in the North and spreading xenophobic message of racial superiority and weakness purging throughout his people's tribes. In this goal, he began hunting down the peaceful Albino Outrider tribe known as the White Muakas, fortunately to no avail. Per frustration or per pure greed, he began raiding Junctus Prime's outposts and observatories closest to his people's territory, leaving no survivors each time. Alerted by this changing behavior, the Junctus Toa began manning all the observatories and outposts only by the best, and the barbarians seemed to fail to advance an further. By 256, most outposts were taken back or kept from Outriders' domination. Miscris was posted in an observatory in relative close proximity to the Western Ironside Mountains that was attacked as a prelude to the War in the North. She briefly escaped her attackers in an flying pod before crashing near the mountainside a few hundred meters away. She found her way to a cave where she believed she could lose her Outriders attackers, only to stumble into a laboratory where she found a hulking figure trapped in cryostasis. After inadvertently setting it free, Miscris realized he was gentle, amnesic giant who named himself Scroxx. Trapped within the laboratory as the Outriders closed in on both her and the peaceful and scared stranger, Miscris decided to make a stand against her attackers, killing two of the five of them and getting cut down by a third. Two of her three triumphant murderers, after disemboweling her while she still lived, were savagely cut down and disembodied by Scroxx, who turned into a mad predator at the sight of the little one dying. Miscris died in the laboratory at the end of her blood. The last living Outrider escaped with a prize better than he had ever imagined ; he picked up during their incursion in the laboratory, the Reincarnation Stone holding the copied essence of Makuta Teridax. Scroxx made her a makeshift tomb in the laboratory before the arrival of the retrieval team of Ga-Toa Haikiu and Fe-Matoran Nurnius. Her body was transported back at Junctus Prime, then back at her observatory, where she was buried according by her will by a grief-mad Jevla. Phenix After Junctus Prime fell to Teridax, his puppet Skilliox and the Outriders in 264, Scroxx retreated with a few survivors from the city to Scara Mine to prepare a vendetta against the Makuta. There, he built with Iyre a mechanical army, the Deus Ex Machina, that he could control by his newly acquired psionic might. For a while, he concentrated all of his time and his efforts on this army. In 267, however, Scroxx had a series of incredibly vivid nightmares, about a dark figure emerging in the South, for three months, and a final one where it was revealed to him that Miscris and Jevla had still roles to play in fighting "it". Scroxx secretly send Iyre, Nurnius and a band of robot dig up Miscris' dead body and prepare it for a process Scroxx mentioned to Iyre only as "Restoration" ; he had learn of it in one of those dreams, albeit on its darker sides. Under the pretense of "testing him for psionic enhancement", Iyre did heavy research in Jevla's memory to retrieve as much information on Miscris feelings, memories and trials, to prepare "reforming her mind's chemistry back right", according to Scroxx. By this time, Iyre began expressing doubts directly to Scroxx, calling him "deluded" several times in front of Jevla and others who knew nothing of that plan. By that time, Jevla became untrustworthy of the Deus Ex Machina members, especially Scroxx, whom he thought was hiding something important from him. Scroxx began the Restoration technoritual at the Spring's Equinox of 268, even after the heavy protest of Iyre. Both him and Nurnius waited patiently outside the room for 68 hours before Scroxx ordered them to put the body in a regenerative cell. Much to Iyre's surprise, the Ga-Matoran lived again, thought greatly weakened ; however, he wasn't so sure it was the Ga-Matoran Nurnius and Scroxx both knew, but he kept his doubts to himself. As Jevla went and visit his former lover's grave on the eve of the Restoration, however, he wrathfully noticed the absence of her coffin and body from the burial site, and the apparent trail the machines left behind it. Suspecting Scroxx of having become a lunatic, he came back to confront him at the moment when he was performing the technoritual. He was stopped by three legionnaires combat bots who escorted him to a cell, still fully armed. By the time Scroxx was over and Miscris placed in the regenerative cell, he found his way to the secret lab where she was hidden, expecting to meet Scroxx but instead found Miscris. Under shock, he froze, and Nurnius personally came to take him to his quarters with little resistance. After having overcome the his own shock, Jevla then set out toward the lab in the clear intention of destroying Scroxx's experiment. He was calmed down and stopped by Iyre and Scroxx, who explained him that the being inside the vat was the authentic Miscris, her memory intact but stored away, as her brain "would return at its original state after time". They also dissuaded him that it was a clone, while hesitantly talking about one modification toward her original state ; deep inside her spirit, they implanted a violent self-defense mechanism as a split personality to insure her permanent survival. When Jevla asked for the reasons of this modification, he was met only by silence, which troubled him to a whole new level. Scroxx demanded that Jevla be the one to readapt her to the world while her memories healed, hoping to use him as a catalyst for her persona to come back. He reluctantly agreed, still not sure whether Miscris' psyche could come back from the dead at all. During the next two years, Jevla educated Miscris, he and the whole resistance never hinting one bit that she existed prior to this. This "new" Miscris was mostly the Demongunner, Miscris self-defense personality, that was in total control of the body. Secretly, Jevla wept that cruel reminder that her lover might never come back, and on the Demongunner's side, she fell in love with him. When she admitted her love to him in person, memories of Miscris' and Jevla tender moments prior to her death flooded inside her mind, and Miscris' personality reemerged only to be solidly blocked control by the Demongunner, confused and hostile toward this both former and new "her". In total loss of control, the Demongunner fled Scara Mine for one week and took refuge in the ruin of Scroxx's lab in the Western Ironside Mountains (the place Miscris died), where both she and Miscris finally came to terms with each other and finally became one after an intensive memory journey, where she neglected her own physical needs. Jevla and Nurnius found Miscris at the end of that week, famished and weak, but back to her old self, with the Demongunner waiting for a threat to come back in control once more. They brought her back to Scara Mine where she quickly recovered. During her recovery, Jevla made tearful apologies to Scroxx, calling him a "miracle-giver". Scroxx declared there was a price to pay for everything, but didn't explain anymore until both he, Jevla and Miscris had a secret council on the eve of the year 271. Training and Hunting Scroxx revealed to Miscris and Jevla, along with Iyre and Nurnius, whom had never heard about his prophecies either, during this council, that he had a vision of the far future in which a shadowy entity would come to destroy everything and then go back the way it came to search for another world to devastate. He also told them that he found hope in one last vision, in which he both saw the couple, chasing the entity and his dark trail as a candle in the night. While Miscris laid hesitant to believe Scroxx and his visions, Jevla was sure he was speaking truth ; after all, it was upon a demonic ritual he saw in those same visions that Scroxx based his (safe) Restoration technoritual on, and revived Miscris. After a short deliberation, Miscris was convinced of the probably sure coming of these events. Scroxx then announced that they would begin training shortly thereafter. Until they left Scara Mine in 276 A.G.S.F., having learned all they could from Nurnius and Scroxx's training regiment, Miscris and Jevla honed their skills to work as one divided ; to optimize these chances, Scroxx physically augmented Jevla, giving him improved armor, strength and agility along with more acute reflexes and reactions. He did the same with Miscris, and Jevla denied the offer to be implanted a dual personality like Miscris', feeling like "he had to live through it all". Scroxx and Miscris weren't surprised by this reaction, and never pressed him further. When they had learned all they could, Scroxx set them free in the wilderness, where they took the road toward the South. They actually fought a shadow war for centuries against the Outriders warbands that instigated chaos on the Main Continent, searching for the "shadowy entities" at the same time. Their efforts to bringing Toa and other species grouped together actually led to the founding of the Civilized Toa Protectorate in 789 A.G.S.F. They were never considered its founders, for each time they formed an organized resistance group against the Outriders that attained self-sustenance, they left it and founded another elsewhere. They were rarely sighted afterward, and it usually was a bad omen ; people would usually see dead carcass of Rahis, people and other entities (i.e. juggernauts) where they previously trailed, and one time, in 1154, an entire town where they stayed not for long was purged of life, leading to them being deemed outlaws and murderers by the Protectorate's authorities, not knowing the existence of demons. In 1246, Order of Mata Nui spies lost their tracks when they embarked on a ship that sailed toward Vortixx territory after the Canal War ; the ship was found in Skakdi territory instead, emptied and with no sign of life on board. Official reports tell they executed the ship's crew, threw them overboard and hijacked it to lose the spies following them, thought it may be never known what really transpired that day. Physical attributes Prior to her physical augmentations in 273 A.G.S.F., after her revival, Miscris was a regular Ga-Matoran, and was surprisingly strong for her size. Years of training, slavery and warfare ensured that she wouldn't get weak indeed, and both her and Jevla's fighting skills were singular by the time of her death in 256. After her revival by the hands of Scroxx and Iyre in 268, Miscris possessed a dual-personality called the Demongunner who used her nervous system to the maximum of its capacities when faced with life-threatening threat, enhancing her reflexes and her reactions in combat situations. Both of them were further enhanced when she was physically augmented along with Jevla, increasing her body armor's efficiency and strength further. Psychological attributes A psychological torture veteran, Miscris can endure more painful form of events than most Matoran. Also, the horrific events that happened on her Unnamed Island left her more solid than a rock. Otherwise, Miscris is a careful and logical person, who enjoys the company of Rahis and plants more than that of most people in general. In a long relationship with Le-Matoran Jevla, Miscris is incredibly attached to him, even if that mean that could leave both of them broken. However, that give them the power to protect each other in all situations. Miscris possess another personality named the Demongunner. That part of her is a ruthless killer only appearing when she is in a dire situation, and thrives in combat ; even thought she share a logical part with her host, the Demongunner is a carefree, snide and sadistic warrior with whom Miscris feels "forced" to live with, even though she regularly mentions her gratitude toward possessing her as an ally. Miscris despises Scroxx, Iyre and the Deus Ex Machina in general because they implemented the persona of the Demongunner in her when reviving her. Tools and equipement Miscris is carrying her long-serving, modified Plasma-induced Kanoka disk launcher, a weapon capable of launching powerful explosive disks of intense heat against her enemies. She was also carrying a Protosteel Shield in the past, an object under which she stays protected while shooting at her rivals. Miscris is wearing a Noble Kaukau, strangely shaped Nuva. Not being a Toa, she can still feel the power inside the mask. Trivia *ChaoSpaceMar first created Miscris to be an artificial robot, but I liked her more Matoran than anything else. *Miscris is actually an hybridization of two personalities ; the "old Miscris" of before 256 A.G.S.F., and the Demongunner born of Iyre's and Scroxx's manipulations. *Miscris has developed a love for plant life during her time in Junctus Prime, and afterward became known for appreciating all forms of life, be it even demonic in nature. This doesn't stop her from killing any threat to her, Jevla or civilians with her hunting skills, however, as she is aware of the mortality of those same forms of life. **Furthermore, Miscris has developed a disgust for people in general, having observed time and time again their decisions and actions go in some cases to horrible ends. Most people also distrust her due to her dual-personality (at least when they learn of it), which angers Miscris greatly. *Both the Demongunner and Miscris share the same love interest in Jevla. **The reason for this unusual love triangle might be because the Demongunner was created on Miscris' mind's template, meaning that there is a possibility this love is purely copied unto her. However, due to the lack of evidences and meanings to verify such a claim, the case is still opened for discussion. *Miscris' theme song is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_ZMmEFA4Q0 Warrior], by Disturbed. **This song could be used to mainly depict her dual personality, the Demongunner. She is known to particularly enjoy when her enemies fight until the bitter end, and love challenging opponents. **Furthermore, the Demongunner is (mostly) cold and unfeeling, and to her eyes, the world is just a scrapyard her enemies can hide into. Gallery Miscris1.JPG|Miscris, the Ga-Matoran Miscris2.JPG|Miscris and her tools